You Gunna Tell Her?
by Dartmoor'Swan
Summary: Read it and see. It isn't that long and you know you wanna see them get together!


WARNING: O.K. so this is before HBP, and if you spin around as fast as you can and squint, there is a slight HP/DM "friendship" in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"You gunna tell her?"

"Nope."

"You gunna tell her?"

"Nope."

"You gunna tell her?"

"Nooo."

"You gunna tell her?"

"No."

"You gunna tell her?"

"NO!"

"…You gunna tell her?"

"Harry! Will you just bugger off? I'm not gunna tell her!" Ron exclaimed while spinning to face once-best-friend-now-top-of-hit-list Harry Potter. Ron's face was as red as his hair, his eyes bulging, trying with all his might to melt Harry into a puddle with his glare. Harry just grinned, the picture of innocence. Ron was having a tough time keeping his glare up because, inside, he was truly happy. Harry had been so distraught during summer holidays over the death of Sirius that he had barely spoken or eaten, and not eating was a sin in Ron's book. He had mostly kept to himself and walked about in the woods surrounding The Burrow. Ron and Hermione had tried to cheer Harry up, but they both knew that this was one of the worst times for him. Even when they had gotten back to school, Harry hadn't changed. Then, like a flash, his attitude had changed and he was back to being the bouncy, lighthearted Harry that Ron first met. He wasn't faking it either. Best friends just knew that sort of thing.

"Fine, fine," Harry consented, holding up his hands in defeat, "but why won't you tell her?"

"Because! What if she doesn't like me in the same way? What if she laughs in my face? What if she started hating me? What if-"

"What if she felt the same?" Harry interjected looking at his panicking friend.

"She doesn't. How could she? I'm way too stupid for her, she would want to be with a really smart guy."

"You never know until you try."

"Somehow that saying would seem like it would fit well with the topic, but doesn't."

"You know what I meant and that is all that matters," Harry said waving the comment away. "Now on to equally important matters - what are we going to do to win our next quiddich game?"

Ron immediately launched into plans and tactics to squash Ravenclaw, which is what Harry had planned for because he was struck by a rather brilliant and sneaky plan. A plan that was so good if he had a golden star sticker on him he most certainly would have pinned it to the front of his robes. This plan needed to be thought over and Ron was now thoroughly distracted which gave him the perfect opportunity to ponder it.

"This plan is perfect I tell you, it's brilliant!" Harry whispered to his companion from underneath his Invisibility Cloak.

"Yes, well, this isn't the first time you have said that your "plan" is foolproof and yet it still back-firers. Maybe to be very convincing you should say it is Potter-proof." More snide remarks where quickly cut off by Harry shushing him.

"Here they come!"

Ron and Hermione had just rounded the corner on the 3rd floor, heading to The Room of Requirements, where Harry had said he would meet them to go over some ideas for the next DA meeting. Both did not know they were being watched from a dark corner by two sets of eyes. Nor did they know that their inviter would not be joining them that evening.

"Come on Ronald! We are late enough as it is without you dawdling!" Hermione scolded as they came to the door of their destination. As soon as they entered Harry scurried to the door and locked it quietly while motioning to his partner in crime to come over and give him one of Fred and George's extendable ears so they would know what was going on inside.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were just finishing reading the note from Harry that was apologizing, telling them he was going to be a little late, but that they should have the tea and cakes without him. Ron, although suspicious, had already begun to pour Hermione and himself a cup of the tea.

"So," Ron started awkwardly, shifting his gaze from the tea, to his feet, then back to the tea. He then took a sip of the golden liquid and felt all the tension in his muscles float away. Fuzzy warmth filled his veins and made a lopsided grin spread across his face. He looked over to Hermione and sighed contently. "Nice tea, huh?" Hermione's forehead was creased in frustration as she tried to clear her head and hold onto any thoughts that might have made sense. She failed. Miserably. Instead, her face relaxed into an easy smile.

"Yes, it is very nice isn't?"

"You know what would make this tea even better?" Ron said leaning back in a chair he hadn't remembered sitting down in.

"No, what would make it better?" Hermione said slowly as if speech was too much of an effort at the moment.

"If me and you were dating."

"Yes, that would make it much better."

Now Harry's potion that he put in their tea was a very strong relaxant called Sedogauisus. It was not so powerful as to prevent the full impact of those two sentences from hitting home. It just took a little longer to actually happen. Two minuets and thirty-seven seconds went by before any reaction took place in the two semi-sedated individuals. Both leaped to their feet and stared at each other, with their index finger pointing at one another.

"YOU LIKE ME!"

"I thought you thought I was too stupid!"

"I thought you thought of me as too bossy!"

"I eat way too much."

"I push you too much." Ron smiled slyly.

"You do."

"Uh, Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She was smiling now as well.

"So, erm, Mione, would you, um, that is to say, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Ron shuffled his feet, not looking at his crush.

"I would love to Ron." Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek, making both teens blush. At that moment, a loud whoop could be heard from outside the door. "Alohomora!" Hermione said clearly pointing her wand at the door. It flew open reveling a jumping Mr. Potter. He was suddenly grabbed by something invisible and pulled away down the hall.

Ron and Hermione ran out of the room just in time to see two heads ducking around the corner, one shinning blonde, the other midnight black. They turned to each other, eyes huge and eyebrows already disappearing into their hair. Then the potion kicked in again and they just shrugged. Hermione sighed and picked up the cloak that was dropped on the ground. "I think, that those two disserve a prank, don't you?"

"I have never agreed with you more."

And the two walked off down the hall, hand in hand.

Comments, questions, snide remarks. I love reviews and ideas on how to make my writing better. You know you want to make my day by taking a few minuets to review me! MUAHS AND HUGS TO YOU ALL!


End file.
